Holding on to something
by xoxoAlwaysBeingMe
Summary: Pilot- after catching Eli making out with some random stoned girl Clare had chosen to end things having had enough of his messing around and getting high ,Clare then finds her prince charming in none other than her new found friend Mike Dallas but not only is Mike her new beau but he s also her baby daddy.
1. Chapter 1

Holding on to something.

Pilot- after catching Eli making out with some random stoned girl Clare had chosen to end things having had enough of his messing around and getting high ,Clare then finds her prince charming in none other than her new found friend Mike Dallas but not only is Mike her new beau but he`s also her baby daddy.

Chapter One "Finding out "

_Why_..._and how_ is all Clare Edwards could think about _oh yeah because I found prince charming_ she thought bitterly as she wiped the tears rolling down her face with the back of her hand but then again she reminded herself it just wasn`t his (his being Dallas) doing in all of this she had given him the go ahead _"Clare come on we`re going to be late for school if you don`t hurry the hell up!"_Jake said pounding on the bathroom door.

Quickly standing up Clare tossed the test into the trash can making sure to cover it up before straighten out her black pencil skirt out in the front and back then heading to the door opening it to see Jake standing there_ "took you long enough don`t cha think?" _Jake said with a smirk.

Pushing past him Clare headed down stairs grabbing her shoulder bag that was her backpack and out to the truck waiting for Jake to come _"took you long enough don`t cha think?" _Clare said mocking Jake to which he rolled his eyes and remarked back as she took a swig out of her "pink" water bottle _"Funny little mama"_ Clare choked on her water _"what?" "Sorry my cable box in my room got stuck on the bet network"_ she shaked her head _"quote Jeff Dunham much?" _she said in her head as they pulled up to Degrassi high school.

Clare`s point of view;

As I entered Degrassi I saw Katie who gave me a warm smile before skipping into Jake`s arms and giving him a kiss, I smiled at the exchange it was actually kind of sweet and not to mention nice to know at less one of us was going to have a great high school life considering mine was about to become short lived.

I sighed as I put in my combo _"for you angel "_I heard the voice of my boyfriend of five months said behind me as a fake red rose was placed in front of my face I smiled _"that`s sweet mikey "_I said using his nickname I used for him as I finally got my locker open, I turned around and placed a kiss on Dallas's lips before pulling away and taking the fake rose and placing it with the others.

The others coming from all the other times he brought them to school for me and telling me the only reason they were fake was because the rose won`t die and that`s how long his love for me would last while Bianca, Owen and Luke (whom I had became very good friends with) would just said it`s his way of being cheap seeing as he could just drive to the nearest dollar store to buy one, oh well it was the thought that counts right?.

"_You alright babe that kiss was pretty short?"_Dallas said as he took my first period`s books into his hands closing my locker door and wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I sighed knowing sooner or later he`d have to know he had just as much as right as I did_"can we go somewhere for lunch I`d kind of need to talk to you about something" _he`s face soon became worried but he agreed to going somewhere else for our longest break the bell soon ringed and Dallas walked me to the class .

Giving him a kiss goodbye I then walked into my homeroom which I had with Ali ,Jenna and Adam I sighed I knew I`d have to tell them as well ...well maybe not Ali so soon seeing as she kind of has a thing for gossip and drama and she`s never ever had a child growing inside of her before but Jenna has I mean yes Jenna and I have had our ups and downs but she`s gone though this before she`d have an insight on this that no one else would have.

I sighed and walked over to a smiling Jenna and Ail while Adam sat in front of them _"Hey Mrs. Dallas"_ Jenna said with a chuckle _"what`s up lover girl"_ Ail then added _"Guys leave her alone it`s not her fault she`s happy"_ Adam said smiling at me _"oh shut up Mr. Baker" _Jenna and Ail shouted at him I couldn`t help but laugh at that one as I sat down and other students came in.

Soon class ended and it was now lunch I throw my books in my locker as Dallas came up to me _"you ready to go babe?" _I nodded as he grabbed my hand and we lefted going to the dot _"so what did you want to talk about?"_ I took a deep breath _"remember how we?"_ I asked making him nod _"well umm I think the condom must of came apart because umm..."_I said as tears started to come down _"I`m ,you`re"_ I stopped talking he must have got what I was trying to say because his face became hard before turning soft _"we`re going to be parents?" _he asked making me nod he then shocked me by turning around starting to walk out of the dot and right back to Degrassi I ran out after him _"DALLAS!"_ I yelled out after him but he kept walking getting faster with each step.

"_You`re going to be a mom "_I turned around stunned that someone heard us but I was glad about who it was thankfully it was Jenna well maybe am not that lucky since Jenna could turn around and turn everyone who walk on by but one could never know.

I nodded as tears fell down my face "_and now am going to have to make choices for this baby on my own" _Jenna then did something that was shocking she grabbed me and hugged me tight whispering in my ear _"it`s alright clarebear if Dallas won`t be there then you have me, Ail, Adam not to forget Jake and shockingly Bianca ,Owen and Luke people who love and care about you look "_she said pulling away and holding my hands in hers _"I know we`ve had our ups and downs but I'd like to get back to the friendship we had before I took K.C. from you "_she said kind of smiling at me I smiled a little bit back taking my hand and wiping my tears away and nodded _"I`d like that"_ I said before having my name called out by Luke and Owen who ran over to me hugging me as soon as they reached me _"Clare what happen Dallas came back to the school and almost killed rookie`s ass when he asked what was wrong and all he said when we pulled him away was to come and get you" _Owen said being the one who`d kick anyone`s ass if they messed with me or Dallas or anyone of our group of friends.

"_oh my god she`s crying Clare what`s wrong?"_Luke asked when I wasn`t answering back I guess he took notice to Jenna because he soon turned to her and started tossing questions towards her way _"why is she crying? What happened? , what did you do to her?" _Jenna who took no offense to any of this started answering the questions _"Dallas, she told him something and he walked off and thirdly I overheard so I came and checked on her only to find her crying so I talked with her "_Luke`s face was now filled with guilt _"oh am sorry it`s just she`s became like a sister to us so am overprotive of her just like I am when it comes to Becky"_ he said smiling a little before turning back to me and Owen _"Clare please tell us what you told Dallas what Jenna overheard we won`t tell anyone you know" _Owen said I turned back to him only said six words _"I'm going to be a mom"._

"And Dallas just walked away "Owen and Luke both said making me nod "Luke stay here with Clare and Jenna "Owen said before getting up I grabbed his arm "No Owen don`t if he doesn`t want to stay no one can make him but he`s going to miss out on the amazing child that will be his child because am not giving this baby up nor will I get rid of it" I said realizing that Dallas is his own person as I am and I didn`t need him to bring up this baby yes sure it`d be hard at first but as long as I work at it no one would be able to say I didn't try.


	2. Chapter 2

Holding on to something

Pilot- after catching Eli making out with some random stoned girl Clare had chosen to end things having had enough of his messing around and getting high ,Clare then finds her prince charming in none other than her new found friend Mike Dallas but not only is Mike her new beau but he`s her baby daddy.

Reply to reviews –

**tomfeltonlover1991**

**Love this .Clare should have let Owen hurt Dallas .Can`t wait to read more .Update soon please.**

This soon enough for you. awe thank you so much and yeah I`m kind of thinking about let him lol.

Chapter two "telling the family "

Dallas`s point of view-

_"We`re going to be parents?" _I asked making Clare nod I then turned around starting to walk out of the dot and right back to Degrassi but she ran out after me _"DALLAS!"_ Clare yelled out after me but I kept walking getting faster with each step.

Okay so maybe I should have took it better and just stay at the dot with Clare and talk it out with her and not go back to Degrassi and almost kill rookie`s ass when he asked me what was wrong or send Luke and Owen to go pick up my girlfriend who was now carrying my child inside of her I mean after all he was just trying to be friendly and this wasn`t Owen or Luke`s doing it was mine but right now I didn't need friendly what I needed was a prayer and not to mention a hope in hell that Clare`d forgive me and hopefully see it from my point of view .

But I knew it was a long shot that I messed up big time by walking out but I needed time to think and not to forget I didn`t want to end up staying only to say rude and mean things to her so I walked not the best thing to do but hey at less it wasn`t like I was at home (aka the Torres house)picking my shit up and buying a train and or plane ticket to go back to my parents house in fact I was now on my way to the store to pick up a copy of Clare`s favorite movie Breaking Dawn part 1 Twilight Saga (would never understand why that her favorite movie but it was none the less) and her favorite candies smarties with some valentines lollipops (that had just been put out in the dollar stores due to valentines' being only a mere two to three weeks away if not a little more) .

After picking them up I then got into the Torres `s minivan and drive over to the Edwards turn martin household once I got there I notice that the only car/van there was Jake`s tuck _great_ I thought he was the only one who didn`t like me not that it bothered me since the feeling was pretty much mutual but I had agreed to be nice to him for Clare`s shake ( well at less in front of their parents I had to be nice to him anyway) and if he knew about Clare being with child that meant I was as dead as dead can be .

I sighed as I knocked on the door _"You just what the hell do you think you`re doing here?"_ Jake said as soon as he saw me _"I`m here to see my girlfriend is that a problem?" _I asked him making him red in the face _"yes it is I know about you leaving Clare by herself at the dot crying then sending Owen and Luke to go clean up your mess ,I don`t know why you did it but I know_ _that I don`t want my sister around you not after today"_ I looked at him taking a breath so I could clam down and not hit him_ "let`s get real for a moment here martin you never wanted Clare around me ever so let's get that straight and another thing it`s not of your beeswax either nor are you going to find out for as long as me and Clare have a say in it"._

"_Jake who`s at the door?"_I heard my angel say from up stairs _"it`s me babe please let me in, I want to talk "_ I said hoping and not to forget praying that she`d let me _"No we have nothing to talk about you want nothing to do with this then you`re not going to"_ I got mad after she said that I never said that and I wanted everything to do with it _"I NEVER SAID THAT NOR AM I GOING TO EITHER I HELPED WITH THIS AND AM GOING TO HAVE EVERYTHING TO HELP MAKE THIS BETTER FOR US!"_ I said yelling pushing past Jake not caring to hear any of his _"hey`s I never said you could come in`s "._

She walked down the stairs in her light pink night grown leaning against the rail she stopped and looked at me _"Would have never guessed it from you walking away earlier today" _I rolled my eyes and walked towards her putting my hand on top of hers that was on the railing _"We both did this ,it`s both of ours even if we break up am still going to be there for you and it no matter what"_ I said making her kind of smile and kiss my lips I smiled half way though the kiss until we heard Jake whom I forgot was there say _"wait a second I`M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE?"_ he yelled.

"_yes shitlock "_I said turning to him only to see that her mom Helena and step dad glen were standing behind Jake looking beyond upset _"umm hi Mommy and glen"_ Clare said like a little girl so am guessing that she was worried beyond belief about if her mother and step father were going to kick her out or not.

"_hi Mr. and Mrs. martin what a nice surprise "_I said somewhat trying to make light of this moment while scanning over their faces as well as Jake's who now looked worried for me and his sister_ "Clare is this true that you`re pregnant " _Clare nodded before whispering _"I'm sorry mama please don`t throw me out " _.

Her mother`s face soften _"oh Clare baby am not going to throw you out I may not be happy with this but am not going to throw you out it`s bad enough we lost your sister to Africa but I'm not going to lost you too"_ she said before coming over and hugging Clare while her step father just stood there _"you"_ he said pointing at me _"how could you do this to our little girl, you know what I don`t want to know I just want you out and to never come back regardless if you`re her child`s father or not I don`t want you around this house ever again do you hear me?"_ he asked as his voice kept raising more and more.

"_No glen please he`s all I have "_I heard Clare starting to say _"baby _"I said cutting her off _"don`t okay let me "_I said before turning towards him and started to yell _"how the fuck dare you "_I started slightly damning myself because I never wanted to swear in Clare's mom`s house _"how the hell would you like it if Jake's mom `s dad told you to never step foot in his house just because you knocked her up let alone if it was her step dad you honestly have no say if anyone was to say anything like you just said to me it should have been her birth father but even then I still be saying the same thing that am saying now this is my child just as much as it is Clare's and I will not let you stand her and basically tell me that I cannot see my kid ,go fuck yourself!"_ I slowly started to hear a little clap turning the way it was coming from I was shocked to find that it was coming from Jake _"Dallas has a point dad you wouldn`t have liked if mom`s dad or step dad told that you couldn`t see me"_ Jake said earning a smile from both Clare and her mom as well as me.

Glen sighed _"you`re right I'm sorry forgive me "_he said putting out his hand I shaked it as he shaked back _"I guess I should go and give a call to the local ogbn (1)" _Helena said making her way towards the phone as Clare came towards me and hugged me before Jake came over putting his hand out to me _"I give up man guess you`re not as bad as I thought you were but if I ever catch you hurting my sister and or niece or nephew I`ll hurt you "_Jake said as I knocked fists with him.

"_don`t worry man I`d let you "_I said as I kissed the top of Clare's head and Clare`s mom came back _"Dallas does Mr. and Mrs. Torres know about any of this?"_ she asked me I shaked my head no _"I didn`t have time I was more focused on Clare and making up with her than anything else"_ she nodded before looking at me and telling me I should maybe tell them soon so that I`d be able to go with her to the checkups and get out of what I liked to call hockey warm up`s so we can kick ass _crap_ I thought _hockey I can`t give it up that right there is my life _I sighed remembering this is partly my fault too and that Clare is also my life and not to forget that just because Clare's up the tree as the twins on the team called girls who were with child _If anyone dares call my baby mama any names I'd kill them _I thought before getting back to the matter at hand _"maybe it`s not the best way but I'll call them right now and tell them _"I said pulling out my I phone 5 and going into my contacts hitting the call button beside the Torres household number .

As soon as Mrs. Torres found out that Clare was with child she flipped and started yelling at me but it wasn`t like I wasn`t used to it by now she was almost a very uptight person but I didn't mind it once she got done yelling she then told that no matter what she and her husband would stand by me and if I and Clare choose to keep the baby that she`d help out to and asked if Clare and I had made a check up for an ogbn I then told her that her mother just made it right before I called her she then told me alright and that there be dinner in the oven for me to heat up later before saying night to me .

I turned towards the martins and told them what had happened over the phone nodded and told me and Clare that there was an opening tomorrow at 11 we said okay before I told them that I should head home and kissed the top of Clare's head and said goodbye to them and went home.

Once I got home I heated up the leftovers and sited at the table eating _"you got my best friend pregnant?"_I heard an almost female voice I sighed Adam this was going to be along next nine months.

Authors note – Hey guys and girls I have one thing to say and one thing to say only **(1)** am not really sure if the doctors for babies are called an ogbn or what all I know is it`s somewhat close to what their called .

Oh and Whoa I already have like two followers for this story within an hour of putting this up aw am flattered guys really thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Holding on to something.

Pilot- after catching Eli making out with some random stoned girl Clare had chosen to end things having had enough of his messing around and getting high ,Clare then finds her prince charming in none other than her new found friend Mike Dallas but not only is Mike her new beau but he`s also her baby daddy.

Reply to reviews;

Reply back to Despicable-Angel

Okay thank you it`s just for some reason I kept hearing that it was an ogbn so thank you for that help.

Reply back to tomfeltonlover1991

Awe that`s nice to hear that you`re enjoying my story and again this fast enough for you.

Chapter three "Check ups, fights and a brand new Range Rover? "

Clare`s point of view;

"_Baby you a song, You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise "_Owen sang the lyrics to cruise by Florida Georgia Line the next day on the way to school Jake couldn`t drive me to school due to him being sick and Dallas was too busy fighting with Adam because he choose to pick a fight with him over this all turns out he was listening into the phone call with his mom and Dallas so here I was getting a ride from Owen.

I laughed as Owen was egging me on trying to get me to sing giving up I started to sing along with him _"__And in this brand new Chevy with a lift kit, would look a HELLUVA lot better with you up in it!"_We sang together before laughing _"every little farm town with you!" _I sang on my own laughing as I dance somehow this boy knew how to make me laugh my ass off when I was having an extra bad day and besides Adam he was my best guy friend.

Owen pulled into the parking lot and waited till the song ended to turn off the suv that he was driving and then we got out and headed towards the door finding Jenna standing there with a smile on her face behind her I spotted my best friend Bianca I smiled and yes you heard me right I said Bianca was my best friend and not ail I mean yes ail was one of my best friends but we slowly been falling apart and Bianca and I became as close as ever.

I ran up to them carefully of not falling flat on my face and stomach and hugged Jenna first then I hugged Bianca tightly as she whispered in my ear _"I'll be here "_I smiled happy that I`d have all of my best friends there for me well the ones that mattered that is .

You may be wondering how does Bianca know well see I called her up hating myself because I was calling her while she was on her honeymoon if you could call it that with drew but I needed someone and she was the only one I knew I could trust so I told her and she told me to take a test so I did after that during class I texted her telling her that it was positive and asked her not to tell drew she agreed and now here we are.

We pulled away from each other as Owen walked up I join arms with Bianca and Jenna as Owen walked with his hand guiding me by my back I scanned the hallway for Dallas as we walked to mine and Bianca `s locker`s seeing as they were next to one another but there was no sight of him so I sent him a quick text asking him if he was sick or something right before a pissed off looking Ail walked up to us.

"_What the hell Jenna I knew Clare hanged out with the slut Bianca but not you too now "_she said as she saw sight of Jenna and Bianca laughing their heads off.

"_How dare you Ail? Bianca has only slept with one person`s boyfriend and that was yours while you on the other hand have kissed KC and Made out with Jake knowing how I felt about them and we were friends while you and Bianca were never friends _"I said upset at her for disgracing my best friend.

She looked shocked before getting mad and slapping me across my face it hurt but not a lot and it was nothing compared to what Bianca was now doing to Ail while Jenna was trying to hold herself back from going at Ail for hitting a pregnant girl (not like she knew but still) and checking to see if I was alright and as Owen was trying to pull Bianca back from hitting Ail _"YOU EVER TOUCH MY BEST FRIEND AGAIN AND I WILL CUT YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"_ Bianca yelled as Owen finally pulled her back and as a group formed around us soon a voice yelled over all the whispers_ "yo everyone go to your own damn class!"_Bianca, Owen and I all knew too well who the voice belonged to it belong to non other then Luke who looked like he was about to blow up.

As everyone lefted only Owen, Bianca, Luke, Jenna, Ail and I were the only ones left in the hall _"OH MY GOD CLARE, I'm so sorry_" I rolled my eyes _"just leave Ail I can`t believe you did that to Clare our best friend ,just go "_Jenna said as her hand with on my arm she looked pleading at me I Shaked my head and went up to her and whispered in her ear _"if you ever make me have a miscarry I won`t stop Bianca from beating the shit out of you "_I said finally have enough of her pointless drama.

"_Miscarry?"_She whispered I nodded as did Jenna _"yeah she is and if you ever do Bianca won`t be the only one at your neck"_ Jenna said as she came up beside me sending me a supporting smile before looking at Ail _"leave "_Jenna said once before Ail lefted soon it was only the five of us and Owen offered to walk me and Jenna to class because of us having the same one we had agreed and all planned to meet up at lunch before my check up which Bianca and Jenna asked if they could come to I had said yes and they said they skip class.

After class had ended and lunch came around so did "rookie" as Dallas likes to call him otherwise known as Cam to tell me to go out to the front so I grabbed Jenna and Bianca as well as Luke and Owen and headed to the front to see non other then Dallas standing there with his hockey jacket and baseball cap on his head leaning against none other than a dark blue brand new Range Rover it was kind of pimp`d out like Ryan sheckler`s was but none the less it was huge .

"_Brand new Range rover with a lift kit would look a HELLUVA lot better with you up in it!"_Owen said jokingly with a smirk before Luke hit him upside the head and earning a laugh from Jenna.

"_Well what do you think?"_Dallas asked me smirking_ "what the hell how did you buy this?" _I asked him before adding _"better yet why did you buy this?" _he took my hand _"one I actually didn`t buy this Mrs. Torres bought this for me and 2__nd__ it`s for us so we can get around for you know checkups and going back and forth to and from stores and school "_ he said smiling at me _"take a look inside" _he said and so I did it was pretty nice big with lots of space and it looked safe enough for a baby to ride in _"man this ride is sweet!"_Luke said hitting fist with Owen how guys do.

"yeah tell me about it "Dallas said as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer I smiled a little I sighed pecking his lips once "well fire it up let`s go get this thing stuck "I said earning a yeehaw! From Luke and a yeah that`s right my girl just quoted a song from Owen I laughed and got into the passager seat as Dallas got in the driver`s while Luke and Owen got into owen`s suv telling us they were going to come with us and Bianca and Jenna into the back of the range rover .

Putting on the radio Dallas started towards the address that my mom gave us as Owen and Luke followed behind us once we got there and pulled into the driveway we got out and went in signing us in we then took a seat filling out forms that they needed.

"_I'm sorry I walked away"_ Dallas said leaning his head on top of mine and putting his arm around my shoulders I sighed placing the pen I was holding down before turning towards him and kissing his lips _"you`re here now and that`s all me and this baby need "_I said looking into his eyes once I pulled away _"awe!"_I heard a couple of girly voice said making me looking at them giving them the evil eye earning a laugh from Owen and Luke _"sorry clarebear"_ both Bianca and Jenna said together sweetly before I heard my name being called I then got up and followed the nurse into the room with everyone behind me and Dallas .

Once we got into the room the nurse then looked at me then the others she looked as she was about to bitch her ass off until the doctor that looked to be in her late 20`s early 30`s came in behind her _"hello my name is doctor carter you must me Clare Edwards so how fair along do you believe you are?"_she asked looking up from her clipboard _"umm I'm sorry but we don`t really like having six people plus the doctor in the room can maybe everyone but the dad leave "_Bianca, Jenna, Owen and Luke nodded_ "no wait "_I said looking at the doctor _"can at less two of them stay besides my child`s dad "_I asked making doctor carter look a little bit understanding and nodded her head yes.

I turned towards Jenna _"you don`t mind if I have Bianca and you in here do you "_Jenna smiled _"not at all "_she said making the boys groan _"but I wanted to see the little guy "_ Owen wined as Luke then added in _"who says it`s going to be a boy"_ _"I know it will" _Owen replied back and trus the boys started fighting about gender on the way out the door making us all laugh even the doctor while Bianca smiled and grabbed my free hand holding it as Dallas held the other one.

After the doctor checked me out she then gave me a list of vitamins to take we thanked her as she told us to make another check up for next week so we could hear the baby`s heart week and that I was also two months in and not a month like we had thought meaning I only had seven more months to go.

I made the next check up and joined arms with Bianca who smiled at me _"your still coming to the good job on being in high school and getting married party right "_she said laughing at what she called it, in all fairness with everything that's going on I had forgot all about the party the boys and I had planned for her and drew since we never went to Vegas with them.

I smiled at her "yeah I wouldn`t miss it for the world" I said earning a "epp" sound out of her as she hugged me tight.

Later that night I had put on my YDES floral print satin top from jean machine(1) andRomantic Pink Jeggingfrom garage(2) for my pants for my shoes I had put on my Durangoa High-tops' from springs (3) and my Faux Leather Bomber Jacket also from garage while foraccessories I put on my Elastic Stud Bracelet, Long Charm Necklace, a pair of hoop earrings and Rose Bud Stretch Ring all from garage as well ,I smiled happy at my look for the night and grabbed my keys and phone telling my parents I'll be out for a little bit I then make my way to the Torres home walking seeing as it isn't that far away from my house as soon as I walked though the door I spotted Jenna who ran over and hugged me just as Bianca and drew (who looked a little bit drunk okay no let me take that back he look like he was drunk off his ass ) walked up and hugged me too Owen and Luke also walked up to me and hugged me each .

"hey guys where`s Dallas" I said brightly "god Clare could you be anymore clingy ,stop being such a plain old bitch and let the guy have some room "Drew said to me "DREW!"Bianca said upset with him "what it is true "he said looking at Bianca before looking back at me "you want to know where he is most likely fucking some other girl who`s ten times better looking than you and not such a bitch" he said .

Next thing everybody knew he was on the ground with Owen standing beside me looking down at him 'you deserve that man "he said before looking at me and saying "nice hit" while Bianca looked at both of us with her hands covering her face before coming over to me "oh my god Clare I am so sorry for what drew just said Dallas isn`t cheating on you by the way he took Adam to go and get some "personal" things" she said before looking down at drew "serves you right Mr. Torres ".

Luke and Owen both put their arms around me "come on clarebear lets go and get out of here" Jenna said as the three of them walked me out leaving Bianca behind to deal with her mess of a husband as we walked out of the house Dallas and Adam were walking up "what happened?" both Adam and Dallas asked once they saw the look on all of ours face`s "drew being drunk off his ass is what happened "Luke said point blank.

"What?!"Dallas yelled "what the hell he say?"Adam asked "listen point blank he said you were cheating on Clare" Owen said most likely wanting to go back in there to beat the shit out of him "but it`s cool now Clare stood on her own and now Bianca`s giving him shit" Jenna and Luke both said making Dallas smiled "thanks my girl" he said before kissing me then offering to take me home.

Author`s note (1) I don`t own jean machine nor do I own garage (2) or springs (3). 


	4. Chapter 4

Holding on to something.

Pilot- after catching Eli making out with some random stoned girl Clare had chosen to end things having had enough of his messing around and getting high ,Clare then finds her prince charming in none other than her new found friend Mike Dallas but not only is Mike her new beau but he`s also her baby daddy.

Chapter four "everyone please welcome not so saint Clare"

Clare`s point of view;

I sighed as the sunlight hit the walls of my room in the morning once I sat up the events of last night came flowing back to me but I pushed them aside and sat up getting up out of my bed I made my way over to my closet I just grabbed a pair of my skinny jeans blue ones and my keep calm and rock on grey shirt with my high tops from the night before ever since I started hanging out with Dallas ,Luke ,Owen and Bianca my taste in clothes have changed just a little bit I mean I still love floral print and skirts but I'm more into skinny jeans and t-shits with blinged out high tops to go along with it .

I headed down stairs with Jake on my heels _"if anyone ever gives you or Dallas any shit just tell me and I'll get mo to help me to beat their asses "_he said smiling I sighed before chuckling a little bit _"yes Jacob"_ I said using my mother`s voice just as a car horn went off I looked out the window to see Bianca and drew`s car out in my driveway while owen`s car with Jenna and Luke in it beside him came up as well as Dallas's range rover with Adam in the backseat .

I grabbed my bag as did Jake and headed out _"wow looks like everyone wants the title god mommy and daddy" _Jake said laughing I hit him and went over to Bianca and drew`s car first because of the look on both of their faces _"everything alright bee?"_ I asked just as she hit drew in the stomach and he started talking _"Clare I am so sorry I was drunk off my ass you know I have nothing against you ,you`re both Adam and Bianca`s best friend you got Gracie I mean Adam who was Gracie at the time to stop burning himself" _I smiled I knew he sorry so I did the only thing that I could do _"I know you are and am sorry for hitting you I guess it was just upsetting to hear that"_ I then looked at Bianca who looked like she had a guilty secret she was hiding I sighed _" you told drew didn`t you" _I asked she nodded I laughed forgiving her in a heartbeat I then got into the range rover hugging Adam in the backseat and giving a kiss to Dallas.

Once we got to Degrassi Bianca said goodbye to drew getting out of their car and we all walked inside together as we did we or should I say I kept getting dirty looks _"slut"_ I heard one girl none other than a puck bunny say to me while walking by _"You wanna say that to her face bitch"_ I heard Bianca yell out after the girl who was clearly scared of her but the girl said nothing and ran as did the others who said cruel words to me once I got to my locker the only thing that I saw were the words "fat ass pregnant bitch" in spray print on my locker and I knew who`s writing it was in it was none other than ail`s .

"_That does it the whore is dead!"_ I heard Jenna yell before going towards the direction of ail`s locker as did Bianca ,I looked at the boys who looked at me we then ran after them well as enough running as I could do .

"_how the fuck dare you ail, Clare would have never done that to you if you were the one pregnant and last time I check you were thought you were the one time" _Jenna said as she pushed her up against the lockers _"you`re a bitch ail nothing more than some ass that the team could easily get"_ Dallas said _"but me, Owen and Luke are not going to be on the train for that disaster "_he quickly added in smirking at her.

"_You eight my office now"_ Mr. Simpson said coming up to us once we got into the room we sat down Mr. Simpson started asking questions Dallas then told him everything that had happened and been said _"ail you will serve two months detention "_he said then turning to Jenna _"you will have two weeks detention " _ before turning to the rest of us _"the rest of you can go Clare ,Dallas I hope everything turns out alright if you need any time off for checkups ,things like that let me know but if you don`t mind me asking do either of your parents ?"_he asked us _"my mom and step dad do" _I said looking at him as Dallas walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me _"and the Torres know but as for my mom and dad no they don`t but I'll tell them soon enough" _Dallas said while smiling at me I smiled back Mr. Simpson smiled at _"alright then well I'll the rest of you ,your first two classes off but after lunch right back to class do you hear me?" _he said looking at us each we all nodded and walked out and went to the garden before lunch but once lunch came we had gone to the cafe and sat down together .

"_everyone`s looking" _I said playing with my hands I heard Dallas sighed before standing up _"can you move the trays?"_ I hear Dallas ask Owen and Luke who must have nodded because the trays were moved and Dallas now stood on the table _"alright everybody listen the fuck up"_ I hear him yell and watched everyone turn towards us _"yes Clare Edwards is pregnant and yes I am the father anyone who has a deal with it then that exactly what you do with it you deal because nothing will change how I feel about __**MY**__ girlfriend and __**MY**__ child so just fuck off"_ he said before Bianca and Owen took over for him _"yeah that`s exactly right and another thing if you want to messes with either of them you`ll deal with me and Jenna Middleton if you`re a girl"_ Bianca began _"and me and Luke baker if you`re a guy got it ?" _Owen asked _"good!"_he then said not waiting for anyone`s answers.

Everyone stared at them wondering if they were telling the truth not just about me being pregnant with Mike Dallas's child but if they messed with me that they`d have to deal with Jenna, Bianca, Owen and Luke but none the less they all looked scared and like they believed them so they went on with their lunch`s and for the rest of the day no one bothered me or Dallas.

When I got home I saw that Katie was here so I said hi to her making her a little bit worried I guess so I just laughed it off _"you know you can`t get pregnant by talking to and they _(I said referring to Jenna and Bianca ) _won`t hurt you"_ she laughed off and smiled _"sorry I guess I didn`t ever think you`d be getting pregnant in high school let alone with mike Dallas's kid I mean I knew you guys started dating after everything but I think you wouldn`t have fell for him I guess"_ I smiled and sighed _"but I did and now we have a child on the way" _I said placing my hand on my stomach for the first time since finding out I was with child and I noticed that there was a small forming baby bump _"oh my god"_ I said _"what?"_both Katie and Jake who just walked in from up stairs said _"I have a baby bump Jake come here come feel your niece or nephew " _and he did he ran over to me and felt it he smiled up at me before nodding towards Katie I nodded knowing that he was asking me if she could feel it _"Katie come here you`ve got feel this , I mean he or she`s not kicking or anything but this is so cool" _he said almost yelling from happy he was she came over but it looked like she was scared if I was going to freak out at her or not for touching my barely there bump I nodded at her giving her the go ahead she smiled as soon as she felt _"oh my god that feels so weird I mean a good kind of weird"_ she said smiling at me and Jake I laughed at them at their happiness it was nice for a change.

Author`s note –hey people short chapter I know but I think this is good enough don`t you anyways so I was thinking about the updates I think that starting after this chapter I'll post a chapter twice or three times a week maybe Monday Friday and Sunday if given the chance .

Also I've been thinking about maybe doing two stories for Owen and Clare one being filled with one shots and another being where Clare and Owen were best friends when they were younger but grew apart when they went to high school but once one of their mothers show them something they remember all the good times and realize that they want and need to get back to the way they were before and maybe just maybe get to be a little bit more what do you guys think about that leave a yay in your review if yes or a hell no if you don`t like it lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Holding on to something

Chapter five "email to Mr. and Mrs. Dallas"

Dallas`s point of view;

I sighed as kept hitting the backspace button on my laptop before retyping and retyping soon I just picked to type the only way of explaining this all to my mom and dad.

"_I got my girlfriend Clare pregnant "_I typed before hitting the send button I shut my eyes and took a deep breath as I did so once I did I opened my eyes and I saw that the email had sent so I closed my laptop and flipped down on the bed just as I did so I heard my cell phone ring I looked at the caller id it was my mother Adriana I picked up _"MIKE JORDON DALLAS ARE YOU STUPID?!"_I heard her yell making tears slowly fall down my mother never yelled at me ever we`re always so close until I started hockey she never liked it and once I started it we kind of fell apart but not enough to the point where she`d yell at me _"I'm sorry ,I'm sorry to you, to dad, to my girlfriend to her mom, to her step dad, her step brother but I can`t take it back mom please "_I said begging like a little boy.

"_Me and your father always told you if you were going to sleep around wear a condom!"_I heard my mom yell _"god for once why couldn`t you be just like your brother?!" _I sighed oh yeah my brother Jackson Gilbert Dallas weird name I know and from it you would think he`s geek but he`s not if anything he`s just like me but I guess to my parents he`s better _"you know what we can`t trust you there so we`re sending Jackson out there to watch after you"_ my mother said making me mad and shocked _"what?!"_ _"he`s on a plane on the way right now pick him up at 11" _she said I then hanged up on her and threw my phone against the wall pissed off I hated him and them every time I turned around he was always making out with my girlfriend but this time if he tired I'd kill him try was going to be no way that he was going stealing not only my girlfriend but my child too no.

Clare`s point of view;

I sighed as I listened to Dallas talk about not trusting his brother we all did I was sitting on the top of the picnic table while Bianca sat on my lefted and Jenna on my right with Owen standing on Bianca side and Luke on Jenna's _"don`t trust him he`s nothing but a backstabber two face asshole who do anything to hurt me and the ones I care about"_ I sighed standing up and going over to Dallas wrapping my arms around his neck _"babe relax we`re not going to let him try anything trust me " _I said making him smile before kissing me _"well well isn`t it my little bro beautiful girlfriend you`ve got there" _some guy said I'm guessing it was his brother since once we pulled away from kissing he tighten his grip on me _"here to ruin my life again Jackson Gilbert" _Dallas said making Bianca ,Jenna ,Luke and Owen laugh _"Jackson Gilbert "_ Jenna said laughing _"wow what a geeky name"_ Bianca added in _"not at all little brother just here to make sure you don`t go around making sure you don`t hurt my little niece and nephew and their mom" _Jackson said smirking I got out of Dallas arms and went over to Bianca and Owen standing in-between them making Owen place a protective hand on my back before giving Jackson a dirty look _"more like here to steal yet another one of my girlfriends "_ Dallas mumbled making Jackson roll his eyes _"whatever little bro believe what you like but I am here to help you" _Jackson said looking at Dallas before me _"if my brother hurts you here `s my number"_ he said before going to come over me Dallas stepped in his way _"go near her and I'll have Bianca and Jenna here to rip of your balls" _Dallas said giving him an eye look _great_ I thought _well this will be a fun pregnancy ._

Author`s note; hey guys short chapter I know but it happens also I have choose to change my updates to once or twice a month kind of like just going though out her pregnancy you know what I mean kk thanks oh and another thing Jackson looks like Jacob artist from glee and Melissa and Joey he plays Jake pucker man Noah pucker man's little half brother just to let you know.


	6. Chapter 6

Holding on to something chapter six "surprise surprise"

Pilot- after catching Eli making out with some random stoned girl Clare had chosen to end things having had enough of his messing around and getting high ,Clare then finds her prince charming in none other than her new found friend Mike Dallas but not only is Mike her new beau but he`s also her baby daddy.

Clare`s point of view;

"_YOU STUPID ASS BITCH!"_ I heard Dallas yell at Jackson for the seventh time since Jackson`s been here I sighed last time it was about Jackson apparently checking me and my small forming baby bump out and now it was about the fact that he bought me coffee from the dot and it was black and how he thought black coffee wasn't healthy for the baby "_ENOUGH ALRIGHT DALLAS HE DID SOMETHING NICE FOR ME I LOVE YOU BUT ALL YOU`VE BEEN DOING LATELY IS FIGHTING WITH YOUR OWN BROTHER,YOUR FLESH AND BLOOD "_I yelled at him with tears close to falling down my face .

His face harden _"are you serious Clare he`s out to get me, to tear me and you apart_" he all but yelled at me soon I was in full blown tears "_oh please save the tears for some who cares" _that did it I slapped him before I yelled at him "_IF YOU DON`T CARE THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE, JUST LEAVE "_I said.

His face turned harder "_fine!"_he yelled before storming out of the house leaving me and Jackson alone _"ssh Clare it`s going to be okay, he`ll be back, he was for his first son"_ Jackson said making me turn to him and look at him in shock _"HIS WHAT?!"_ I yelled making his face soften "_oh my god Clare you didn't know, I would have thought he would told you, i mean he never would shut up about him back home"_ I sat down on the couch and put my face in my hands tears really falling down my face soon my vision became blurry and next thing I knew things became black before the sound of beeping came into place.

Jackson`s point of view;

"_YOU SORRY SON OF A ..."_Dallas yelled as he came at me when he got to the ER _"Dallas stop okay we`re in the ER for your pregnant girlfriend"_ I said before continuing _"why didn't you tell her about little mike" I_ said making him look at me with anger I never meant for all the things that happen to happen he was my baby brother I loved him regardless of how much he hated me.

"_You told her about little mike, what the? Why would you do that?"_ he asked me looking like he could kill me _"better question is why didn't you mike? didn't you think Clare deserved to know that this wasn't going to be your first time as a father?"_ I said making a look of shame came across his face _"I was scared of how she would react and looks like I had a reason to because look where she is now"_ he said pointing at the room she was in _"yeah because she had to find out from me not you mike if she had found out from you she more than likely wasn't going to act this way if you hadn't tell her straight up I have a son"_ i said trying to make him see sense _"god I'm an asshole"_ he said sliding down the wall .

I sighed before sitting down beside him _"you`re not an asshole mike, just a kid who made a few mistakes here and there and before you yell at me saying I called your kids mistakes, I'm not I'm saying the things you did before they came into this world are the mistakes"_ I said making him stare into thin air _"I loved her Jackson I loved her and she tore me down and kept bringing me down ,I never told Clare because of her" _Dallas said making me remember little mike`s mom Vanessa which was the her he kept referring to.

"_I know that mike but you have to remember Clare is not her in any way shape or form ,okay Clare does actually care about you if she didn't she wouldn't have been so hurt by you not telling her about little mike "_I said to him making him look at me _"since when did you care?"_ he said in a robot like tone _"I've always cared mike you just wanted to believe that mom and dad loved me more then you when they didn't okay they loved us both the same ,yes I made mistakes by kissing girlfriends that you had but I do care about you mike ,you`re my little brother "_I said making him smile a little bit.

"_Clare Edwards?" _We both looked up to find a nurse searching for anyone who was here for Clare me and Dallas stood up _"we`re here for Clare Edwards "_I said _"I'm her boyfriend and baby`s father, this is my brother"_ Dallas said looking worried _"well I'm nurse jett ,Clare has been under a little bit of stress but other than that her and the baby are fine so you guys can go see her but please no yelling or anything that will send her into another stress attack"_ the nurse before smiling before walking off .

We looked at each other before walking towards her room I stopped walking towards the room making Dallas stop and look at me _"aren't you coming?"_ he asked me I shaked my head no "_go on ahead without me she`s your pregnant girlfriend not mine"_ he nodded before giving me a weak smile and going on ahead .

Dallas`s point of view;

I hesitated before opening the door once the door was open and I stepped in the room she looked up at me her auburn curls messed up and her once clear blue eyes now looked darker _"get...out"_ Clare said looking at me with her face filled with anger "_I'm sorry I didn't tell you about little mike it`s just"_ I started to say before she cut me off _"I don`t care what you have to say Dallas ,I had to find out from Jackson of all people and not you" _she said as tears slowly started to fall _"and I get that and I'm trying to tell you I'm sorry but you won`t listen to me "_ I said sighing .

"_because you lied you kept telling me Jackson was this big bad guy when in real life you`ve almost walked out on me when I told you I was up the tree with your child only for you to come back and I find out that you already have a kid so what the hell I'm I to think huh?, that it`s all going to be fine because it`s not it`s not going to be fine not when you keep lying to me again and again!"_ she said as full blown tears started to fall down _" I didn't mean for any of this to happen Clare you`ve got to believe me"_ I begged her _"why should I ?,so you can lie to me again"_ she said _"because I love you that`s why I never felt as happy as I am when it comes to you or to us, with my first son`s mom all she ever did was knock me down and out for the count ,I had to act like something I'm not with her but with you I can be everything I ever wanted and more_" I said honestly she stared at me _"I'm not going to break up with you and I forgive you but it does not mean I can forget "_she said as she started to stare down at her tiny hands I smiled before going over and kissing her softly .

After a few days of being at there Clare was allowed to go home and was now staying in the Torres guestroom for the time being because her step father wanted to repaint the whole house forgetting Clare was pregnant _"the expendables two, house at the end of the street, step up four or ted_?" I asked her tonight we had chosen to have a movie night _"step up four then expendables two please"_ she said I then popped in step up four and grabbed the remote before sitting down next to her.

Clare`s point of view;

Around ten minutes into the movie I heard a voice go daddy I knew better then to think it was coming from the movie and it wasn't I looked towards the sound only to see a three year old little boy who looked everything liked Dallas run towards him and into his arms _"oh I'm sorry did I ruin your little movie date?"_ a female voice went _"Vanessa"_ I heard Dallas say in shock "_wow Dallas I see you wanted to give our son a half sibling"_ the girl said as she eyed up my baby bump she had said half sibling with so much disgust in her voice that I wanted to slap her but I didn't _"Vanessa this is my girlfriend Clare, Clare this is Vanessa my son`s mom"_ he said it almost like everything was fine but it wasn't I could feel and tell that this girl didn't like me and didn't want me to be with mike`s kid _"nice to meet you Clare ,so how long were you together before you got knocked up?"_ she asked smirking _"excuse me ?"_I said making Dallas look between us.

I picked up my things and headed towards the door _"babe where are you going you can't go back home when glen`s painting" _Dallas said well if he thought I was staying here with the she witch he had another thing coming I turned to him _"I'm going to my best friend`s house where I know I won`t be in stress" _I said before making my way out the door passing Adam on the way by.

As soon as I got to Bianca and Drew`s place I walked up to the door knocking on it gently soon Drew opened the door and looked at me _"hey Clare how you feeling?" _he asked _"horrible is Bianca home?"_ I asked him making him nod and let me in _"Bianca Clare's here"_ he yelled up to her making her run down to us.

"_hey cee what`s up?"_ she asked and I told her before asking her if I could stay there for the night they both agreed and let me stay the night _"wait so Dallas already has a kid?"_ Drew asked me making me nod _"whoa never thought I'd see that coming"_ Jenna said after I explained it all to Luke, Owen, Bianca, Jenna, Drew and Adam again later that night _"yeah you`re not the only one_" I said mumbling underneath my breath I felt arms wrapped around me _"it`s going to be fine clarebear I swear if it`s not I'll kick the jerk`s ass who messed up"_ Bianca said as she leaned her head against mine.

I sighed I hoped she was right I'd didn't want this baby to grow up without his or hers father and by the way things were seeming lately it looked that it was going to end up that way _"I`m going to head to bed _night" I said before standing up and going off to my room.

"Tweet , tweet " _"stupid birds" _I groaned the next morning when I heard the birds singing the next morning _great school just want I needed to go to school and having the chance of running into Dallas and the possibility of running into Vanessa too_ I thought.

I pushed off my covers and went over to my bag filled of clothes and put on my jeans along with my Baltimore ravens shirt before running my bush though my hair quickly and throwing on a little bit of make up and running out the door not before grabbing my book bag though.

Once I got to school I ran into Dallas he looked at me _"baby she means nothing to me now you do you and our child"_ he started I tried pushing past him only for him to grab my arm _"Claree"_ he said wining _"fine but she was being rude that's why I lefted"_ he smiled a little bit because of me giving up on the fight so easily _"Don`t worry for as long as she lives here she wont bother you at all_" he said _"LIVING HERE!" _I yelled.

Author`s note and we stop here he he sorry guys for it being so long since updating this but I had my birthday plus i was moving and was out of internet oh and I had exams so yay me ...not! So I hope this makes you guys happy if not I have a lot of work to catch up with then yeah?

REVIEW REVIEW!.


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLDING ON TO SOMETHING**

Holding on to something chapter seven "valentine disaster "

Pilot- after catching Eli making out with some random stoned girl Clare had chosen to end things having had enough of his messing around and getting high ,Clare then finds her prince charming in none other than her new found friend Mike Dallas but not only is Mike her new beau but he`s also her baby daddy.

Clare`s point of view;

I sighed as I flattened out my beautiful cherry red mini dress that had complimented my baby bump good enough it had been a couple of days since Vanessa had came to Degrassi and all she had done was been rude and nothing but a bitch.

But tonight I didn't care Dallas and I had made plans to go to dinner for valentines seeing as today was none other than Valentine's Day _"Clare Dallas is here!"_ I hear Jake yell up to me, I then grabbed my clutch purse after putting on my red flats _"thanks jay" _I said to Jake using his nickname once I got downstairs _"well don`t you look breathtaking" _Dallas said smirking before kissing my check and handing me red and pink roses and a little zebra, I smiled at him _"the roses are for you and the zebra is for the baby"_ he said smiling.

I turned to Jake "_can you go put these roses in water for me and put the zebra in my room?"_ I asked him he nodded with a smile before taking them from me and giving Dallas a stern talking to say how he should have me and the baby home at a pacific time and telling us to have fun _"can I turn on the radio?"_ I asked Dallas once we got into his Suv _"sure, just no one direction" _he said with a small laugh which in return made me laugh before I turned on the radio surfing the channels before I stopped at a channel that was playing one of my favorite artists K .Michelle`s song bury my heart _"but that's easier said than done" _I hummed some of the lyrics making Dallas smile at me.

Once the song was over we had pulled into one of my favorite places to eat a&w **(1)**, some people would call Dallas cheep or a bum but truth be told I had been craving a&w and only a&w plus I wasn't the type of girl who loved going to fancy restaurants, I was the type that loved going to a&w or McDonalds or dairy queen and Dallas knew that so hence the reason he bought me here ,Dallas ran over and opened my door once he parked the car and turned it off.

After we found a table and ordered we sat there talking for a good five minutes until SHE showed up _"oh Dallas there you are thanks for not telling us what a&w you guys were heading to after INVITING us"_ she said putting the emprises on inviting us ,I turned to him and found him staring at her with an open mouth _"I did not invite you here Vanessa okay ,you invited yourself because you believe and I quote that my number one baby mama should come before my second little slut"_ he said staring at her with an look anger _"okay you know what Dallas is MY boyfriend mine not yours Mine _"I said _"and another thing if I'm a slut then what does that make you because you got pregnant way before me ,so if I'm a slut then honey you`re in the same boat as me _"I said before picking up my purse and walking out the door thinking that she get the hint and leave me alone but nope she followed me outside with Dallas following us _"you little bitch just who the fuck do you think you are, you think just because you`re up the fucking river with his new child that you can walk in and take him from me and my son, then you are sadly fucking mistaken "_she said with a smug look on her face .

"_in case you`ve forgotten you two were long done before I walked in ,I didn't take him from you ,you pushed him away "_I said just as Dallas came over and went to wrap his arm around me ,I pushed it off _"just because I pushed him away doesn't me he isn't mine anymore because he is so get that in your fucking thick skull"_ she said before slapping me _"what the hell? ,Vanessa she`s pregnant !,god do you do this to mike jr to because if you do so help me god I'll take your ass to court"_ Dallas said being very pissed off _"no mike I swear" _she said pleading just as well as she was lying _"bullshit Vanessa ,I can see right through your fucking act "_ he said grabbing attention of others around us _" you`re done not for only for hitting Clare but for our son too ,go straight to hell"_ he said yelling before pulling out his phone and dialling 911 soon cops were on the scene and asking questions to which Dallas all answered to, they then cuffed Vanessa and put her in the car before telling us that there would be a court hearing and until then that little mike would be in Dallas's custody .

"_I should take you home and put little mike in bed"_ Dallas said before helping my three month pregnant ass into his suv and driving off back to my house, once I got out of the suv and into my house Jake stared at me _"what happen to your face ,did Dallas do this if he did I swear" _he said before I cut him off _"no Dallas didn't do this Jake he`s crazy ass ex girlfriend/baby mama did"_ I said to him rolling my eyes before he ran over and got me ice for the red hand print on my face _"did you call the police?" _he asked I nodded before I told him I was sleepy and that I should head off to bed ,he nodded and helped me up the stairs, I then took off my dress and shoes and put on my pink nighty and slipped into bed and into a deep slumber.

Author`s note- hey guys short chapter I know but at less it`s here and it`s a valentine`s theme I guess the number **(1) **thing that I wanted to say was that I do not in any way shape or form own A&W ,McDonalds or dairy queen but I do happen to love those places and yes to answer your question or remarks if you have any I am in fact a fat person and I am proud of my shape if you have rude comments go to hell ,some people can`t help being fat and I happen to be one of these people and proud to be it.


	8. Chapter 8

Holding on to something chapter eight "st patty's day"

Pilot- after catching Eli making out with some random stoned girl Clare had chosen to end things having had enough of his messing around and getting high ,Clare then finds her prince charming in none other than her new found friend Mike Dallas but not only is Mike her new beau but he`s also her baby daddy.

Dallas`s point of view;

"_Clarebear stop moving you`re going to ruin the picture"_ Jenna said as I painted a leprechaun body dancing on Clare's now four month pregnant stomach "_I can`t help it jenny it tickles"_ she said laughing _"oh my god I can`t wait to show this to the kid, he or she will love it "_Bianca said video typing this.

I looked up just as Clare pulled a silly face at the camera I held back a chuckle as I watched her and Bianca messing around with each other as me and Jenna did this while Jake was in the background mocking the two girls though I still didn't like Jake I had been getting use to him being around after all he was Clare's step brother and they had grown to become real brother and sister so I tried my best to get along with him.

Though still 90 per cent of the time I still had to fight the urge to bash him in his face for his comments but other than that all was well in our crazy little family of ours _"hey babe you going to get that"_ Clare asked me making me notice my ringing Iphone .

I stopped painting and walked over to it finding a text from Owen saying someone had planned a st patty's party at the Martin-Edwards household _"JAKE!"_I yelled making Jake stop what he was doing and looking over at me _"what?" _he asked _"Did you invite people over here for a party?" _I asked him.

He frowned at me _"I'm not an idiot Dallas, do you really think that I'm going to invite a bunch of people to come here when I have pregnant sister at home?"_ he asked me _"do you really want an answer? "_ I asked him before a look dawned on him_ "damn it mo"_ he whispered _"MO!" _Clare all but scream _"no please no Jake I love you you`re my bother and I`d anything for you but I'm four months pregnant I need my rest" _she said before the doorbell rang and it opened.

"_PARTY!"_a boy who looked to be around Clare's age with dark brown hair yelled helping another kid bring in a keg with a herd behind them _"oh my god"_ both Clare ,Jenna and Bianca said as Jake came beside me and whispered over to me _"what do we do"_ he asked _"get Clare ,Jenna and Bianca in Clare's room tell them to lock the doors ,I'll call Luke , Drew , Owen and Adam to get their asses over here and bring the hockey team so we can break this thing up "_I said _"alright"_ he said before leading the girls over to the stairs and up .

I called the boys and Owen had said he was already on it and that they were just a block away thank god that he had gotten wind of this before it happened or else I`m not sure that I would be able to get rid of everyone on my own with only the help of Jake .

I heard a smash sound and looked over to where it came from to see the wedding picture of Helena and glen that had Jake and Clare in it on the ground with the glass all over _"HEY WHO BROKE THAT?"_I yelled _"opps "_the kid who helped bring the keg in said sarcastically before leaning over to pick it up _"hey"_ he said _"it`s saint Clare wow I haven't seen her in awhile"_ _how the hell did he know my Clare?_ I thought _"yeah and you`re not going to see her either get the hell out!"_I heard Drew say before Owen made his way over to the table getting up on it.

"_YO EVERYBODY "_Owen tired to grab everyone`s attention but couldn`t making Adam turning the music off _"HEY DUMDASSES "_Owen said grabbing everyone`s attention now since the music was off _"who the hell said that there was a party here?" _Luke said coming over to stand by him.

Nobody said anything _"HE SAID WHO TOLD PEOPLE THERE WAS A PARTY HERE!"_I yelled knowing full well most people were afraid of me and Owen though not so much Luke ,still no one said anything though someone pushed none other Alli towards us _"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" _I heard Owen yell making those who were close to us stand back.

"_EVERYONE OUT!"_Luke yelled nobody move so the hockey team started grabbing the girls putting them over their shoulders knowing that they`d be the easiest to move first once the girls were gone expect Ali and the girls upstairs we then two guys each of the hockey team including Adam and Drew started grabbing the skinny guys first knowing that they wouldn't put up a fight with us before staring at the ones lefted before us which was the football, basketball and the kid who knows my Clare along with mo who offered to help us move the kids out .

"_you either leave now on your own or we`ll call the cops I'm sure your mommy and daddy wouldn`t be too happy about that"_ Owen said making the kid who knew Clare run out I`m guessing he either had a record or he didn't want mommy and daddy to find out and the rest walking out on their own.

The only ones standing here was Alli "_GOD DAMN IT ALLI WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO HELL BENT ON MAKING CLARE AND I`S LIVES A LIVING NIGHTMARE?"_I yelled hey in my defense she`s been pissing me the hell off.

"_What happen, what the ALLI?"_ I heard Clare ,Jenna and Bianca saying running down the stairs with Jake trolling behind them _"that's it backwards bhandari "_Bianca yelled before going to jump at her _"whoa there Bee ,calm down"_ Drew said grabbing Bianca and holding her back _"I should call the cops on you"_ Jake said .

"_I say we stick with just throwing her out!"_Adam said joining arms with Luke to pick her up by the arms heading towards the door.

Needless to say she didn't get a word in edge wise with us and honestly I was pleased with it if she had the balls to do this I had a feeling she`d be causing more bigger problems and worse to add on it I just hope we`d be able to find out why she was doing it.

Author`s note –stupid short chapters but it was the best idea I got so I hope you enjoyed REVIEW but no rude ones please I will not stand for it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**HOLDING ON TO SOMETHING**_

Pilot- after catching Eli making out with some random stoned girl Clare had chosen to end things having had enough of his messing around and getting high ,Clare then finds her prince charming in none other than her new found friend Mike Dallas but not only is Mike her new beau but he`s also her baby daddy.

Chapter nine "five month mark"

Clare`s point of view;

It had been a little over two weeks since the party problem if I was more than honest I had to fight the urge to backhand Alli across the face for pulling that stupid as shit crap on us.

I mean I get that even for ex best friends me and her when we were friends that we clashed but when I looked back on it I couldn't find something that I did so badly to make her act this way towards me oh well it didn't matter anymore I had my family, Jenna, Bianca, Dallas, Owen and Luke as well as Dallas`s brother and Drew that's how I look at it.

"_hey baby and offspring"_ Dallas said as he came up to kiss me as I waited on the front steps for him and our group _"Hey"_ I said pecking his lips lightly .

I didn't know why but for some reason Dallas was persisted on calling the baby offspring and me baby.

"_So we`re at the five month mark today are we not?" _Dallas said jokingly as he swigged our hands back and forth _"we are"_ I said smiling only four more months to go thank the lord I thought _"and we have a check up do we not?"_ he asked smiling at me _"we do"_ I said back just as we reached my locker _"think we can find out rather or not the offspring is a boy or a girl" _he said smirking at me as he took my books that I was pulling out of my locker into his hand.

"_umm I think that`s the six month mark"_ I said looking at him after our last check up Dallas was really happy because we got to hear the baby`s heartbeat "_well I wouldn't know Vanessa wouldn't let me go to any of the checkups "_he said truthfully I looked at him "_what why?"_ I asked funny every single time Dallas talked about Vanessa I kept finding more things to dislike about her.

He shaked his head side to side _"I don`t know she never really said she just didn't "_he said taking my hand back into his after I closed my locker _"you know everything you tell me about her makes me either dislike her more or back hand her and I hate fighting"_ I blurted out hey I had no regrets speaking my mind.

"_kind of figured that much"_ he laughed "_come on let`s go to class"_ he said before walking me to my class I groaned when I saw who was in the class room _"can I just skip?"_ I asked making Dallas roll his eyes and chuckle _"baby you know you can`t but don`t worry don`t you have Luke in this class?"_ he asked me making me nod my head yes "_good then he can keep that far away from you won`t ya Luke?"_ he said just as Luke walked up to us _"yeah for sure she won`t be getting anywhere close to you Clare_" he said smiling at me making me smile thankfully at him.

Once class was over with I walked out and went straight to my locker putting my books in it before shutting it and heading towards the front doors to wait for Dallas so we could head to our check up for the baby after waiting for five minutes I turned around and went to go back in so I could see what was taking him so long as I did turn around I noticed that Alli was standing there with a smug look on her face I groaned mentally _"may I help you?"_ she crossed her arms and popped her hip out _"I just thought you should now that I can see why you`re knocked up Dallas is an amazing kisser" _she smirked _"what the hell would you know?"_ I said fighting the urge to knock her out.

"_I mean that the reason why your mike is so late is because he is just putting books away ,sorry I held him up"_ her smirk got wider just as Dallas walked up behind her as she spoke _"telling more lies don`t you ever get sick of being a bitch?"_ he spoke as he wrapped his arm around me _"I`m only letting her know the truth"_ she glared at me _"which is what that you`re a lying a bitch I was with Owen speaking_" Dallas said before turning our bodies away and walking me to the car helping me in.

Once we got to the office where we have our check ups Dallas checked me in and I sat in the waiting area waiting to get called once I did get called the nurse gave me one of those dress things that they make people wear to have an ultrasound to change into once I got into it I sat on the bed as Dallas stood beside me we waited for the doctor we had to come in.

"_well now let`s have a look at the little one shall we ?" _the doctor asked once she came into our room.

I then laid down on to the bed I was sitting on lifting the dress up letting the doctor place the icy cold mint green gell on to my stomach before she took the little stick camera that rubbed over the gell to make it smear over my stomach so that the baby would show up on the TV.

"_and there is your baby"_ she said as the little one showed up _"would it be too soon for us too ask what the baby is?"_ Dallas grabbed my hand _"I don`t see why not"_ she moved the camera a little _"looks like you`re having a ..."_

Holding on to something

Author`s note – hey guys so I`m ending the chapter here I know I said I`d try to have two chapters per month up but I`ve been busy with school and have only been able to get one per month up and I also know that when you`re pregnant you found out what you`re having during the sixth month but I wanted to put it in the fifth month for some reason I have no idea .,Also I lefted it like that at the end of the chapter so I can have your guys input do you want a boy or girl let me know oh and some suggests for names.


	10. Chapter 10

Holding on to something.

Pilot- after catching Eli making out with some random stoned girl Clare had chosen to end things having had enough of his messing around and getting high ,Clare then finds her prince charming in none other than her new found friend Mike Dallas but not only is Mike her new beau but he`s also her baby daddy.

Chapter ten "it`s a!"

Clare`s point of view;

It had been four weeks since me and Mike found out what we`re having and I was now in my sixth month .Mike had insisted on me and him having dinner tonight so we had, we picked up some take away and drove down to the beach eating in the car as we watched the sun set not the most romantic thing in the world but in a way it was cute.

"_babe we need to get going I promised little Mike that I`d read him a bed time story"_ Mike gave me a guilty look _"Mike it`s fine your son comes first"_ I gave him a small smile .Mike started the car and drove until we got to my house "_here babe let me help you"_ Mike opened up my door and took my hand helping me out before walking me into the house.

All of the lights were off so I turned them on _"SURPRISE!"_ a group of voices yelled making me jump back into Mike`s arms the room was filled with balloons and gifts as well as a banner that read congrats it`s a girl everything was either a girly blue ,pink or purple .

"_I can`t believe I`m getting a granddaughter"_ my mom said into my ear as she embraced me in a tight hug _"you guys did all of this?"_ I questioned _"us girls did honey the boys just put the things up" _my mom laughed making Glen just roll his eyes and smirk.

I looked over the room to see who was there Bianca ,Drew ,Jenna ,Owen ,Luke, Jake as well as my parents and Adam ,Becky ,Connor ,Katie , Jackson and the Torres parents as well as little mike .I smiled at the them _"so just wondering who`s idea was it?"_ I questioned making Jenna, my mom and Adam and Drew`s mom pointed to Bianca with smiles on their faces.

I watched Bianca stare at them _"actually it was both mine ,Owen and Dallas`s idea ,just I had more to do with it then they did"_ she chuckled making Owen and Dallas get offended _"hey I had some pretty good ideas you just like putting them down "_ Owen said making the others laugh.

Bianca rolled her eyes _"yeah for a bachelor party not a baby shower"._

"_well come on let`s sit down and open the gifts "_Dallas said placing his hand on to my back and guiding me over to the couch.

Once I was sat down my mom sat down on my left and Dallas on my right Jake handed me the first gift it was in a pink gift bag with black ribbon it was from little mike and Jackson in it was three fuchsia pink onesies one read little sister ,the next said daddy`s girl and the last one said if you think I`m cute you should see my dad then there was also another one a black one that said ACDC in pink .I thanked them before moving on to the next one from Jenna it was four Haute tots otherwise known as hats all of them had little knitted flowers on it and most of the hats where in some type of pink she also had bought a raspberry swirl bumper ,boa blanket ecru pink circle ,dane happi tree boa blanket ,butterfly flowers fitted sheet and a Jasmina decorative blanket.

From Katie she had given me a bath tea and cup cake set for mine and Dallas`s little girl to play with when she was bathing as well as Duo Deluxe Cherry bloom diaper bag and also a raspberry swirl night light . From Becky and Adam the little one had gotten two plush toys (Jungle safari stack up and a road rally ) and a pretty in pink supreme play gym.

Connor had gotten us some books for our little one titled The true story of Sophie la giraffe another called guess how much I love you and of course he couldn`t forget dr .Drew and Bianca had given us a skip hop springtime birdie crib modile ,a hello kitty storage container and a little princess lamp with shade and bulb .

Adam`s parents had given us a evenflo journey 300 travel system Marianna stroller while Owen had got a little baby Einstein melody makers elephant toy as well as other toys including fisher price`s laugh and learn say please tea set as well as fisher price`s ocean wonders soothe & glow seahorse in pink ,a Winnie the pooh piglet blanky ,Minnie mouse and Figaro bath time playset ,Fisher price`s Dora the explorer Dora and boots tub adventure and finally he had also gotten a Dora the explorer hidden treasures tea set also from fisher price.

Finally came Luke who had given us a book called you mean the world to me and a car seat then came my mom ,Glen and Jake`s gifted.

"_Come on Clare bear "_Jake said holding out his hand just as my mom placed a blind fold over my eyes.

"_umm guys why the blind fold?"_ I asked _"because"_ came Glen`s answer.

Soon I`m guessing Jake and Dallas helped me up and outside to a car. After a good fifthteen minute car ride we stopped and I got helped out soon my blind fold with took off and I stood in front of a beautiful two story newer house "_whose house is this?"_ I wondered out loud.

"_ours"_ Glen ,My mom ,Jake and Dallas`s answered my questioned _"naw it`s beautiful ,wait what?" _my eyes narrowed at them _"Dad and Mom asked Dallas to move in that way you guys wouldn`t have to be going back and forth with the kidio before realising that there was hardly any room for not only us , them, Dallas ,the kidio and little Mike so they looked for a newer place one that was closer to school and bigger for this crazy family"_ Jake laughed I rolled my eyes before realizing that he had called my mom ,mom _"you called my mom ,mom"_ I said making him smirk _"hey she`s the only one I have I`m not going to replace my birth mom but I can call your mom mine I already asked"_ he stuck his thong out at me.

"_Does that mean I get to call your dad mine?"_ I asked smirking.

"_ask him"_ Jake nodded in Glen`s direction.

I stared at him _"can I?"_ I questioned shyly.

Glen smiled softly _"I would be proud to have you call me dad "_he said before pulling me into a hug.

"_Enough with this mushy stuff ,I wanna see the nursery and found out the name they have picked"_ Luke said making everyone turn around and stare at him _"what ,what I`d say?"_ he questioned noticing the others staring at him _"you tell us enough with the mushy stuff then you tell us you wanna see the nursery and found out the name they have picked ,forgive me but umm who the heck are you and what have you done with my big brother ,I`d like him back please?" _Becky said earning a soft smile out of Adam.

"_Let`s let Clare unlock the door"_ my mom said smiling .I rolled my eyes before reaching my hand out to take the keys once I unlocked it the front hallway alone was amazing. Making my way though the house I finally came across the nursery opening the door I could feel tears building up the nursery was a gray and pink colour scheme and beautiful.

I felt Dallas`s hands on my shoulders rubbing them _"babe say something"_ he whispered _"It`s beautiful "_I mumbled underneath my breath _"she`s happy"_ Dallas laughed making me roll my eyes _"babe keep rolling your eyes and they`re going to get stuck"_ my eyes narrowed and I looked at him _"I was not rolling my eyes"_ I stated making him roll his _"sure and I`m the queen of England"_ he crossed his arms.

"_So now that you`ve seen the new house and nursery what are you naming the kid?"_ Drew asked making Bianca elbow him in the ribs _"oww"_ he said bending over holding his gut _"well we haven`t choose a name yet, but we have chosen who`s the god parents"_ I said as Dallas wrapped his arm around me.

"_Do you want to tell them babe or should I?"_ Dallas wondered _"how about you tell them who the god father is and I`ll tell them the god mother?"_ I questioned him .Dallas nodded _"alright well promise me that no matter who we choose no hard feelings?"_ I said they all nodded _"alright well for the god mother we have chosen Bianca"_ I started saying _"and for the god father we chosen Owen"_ Dallas finished for me _"me?!"_ the pair said Bianca with a small smile while and Owen with a small disbelieving look on his face.

We nodded our heads and Bianca rushed us while Owen just smiled before pulling Bianca off of us. We then finished the night playing some games before everyone lefted.

Author`s note – hey guys so this is just me giving you guys a warning that the next few chapters (aka the last chapters of the story!) are just going to be kind of filters .Also I do not own any of the baby things that I had put as the gifts that Clare got I had token a look at the babies r us website along with snuggle bugz and lusso .And I also would like to tell you that I will be posting links to what I imaged the new house to look like on my page until the end of the story once I hit the end of the story I will post it in a extra chapter . And lastly suggestions for baby names?


	11. Chapter 11

Holding on to something

Pilot- after catching Eli making out with some random stoned girl Clare had chosen to end things having had enough of his messing around and getting high ,Clare then finds her prince charming in none other than her new found friend Mike Dallas but not only is Mike her new beau but he`s also her baby daddy.

Chapter Eleven "Baby names"

Clare`s point of view;

"_We really should have picked out names sooner"_ Dallas groaned as he flipped down on to the bed beside me. It had been a month since moving into the new house which now made me seven months pregnant.

"_Hand me the book please?"_ I asked Dallas before adding "_oh and get a pen and paper so we can write down the names we like "_Dallas nodded his agreement before grabbing a pen and paper.

"_I like the name Olivia Faith"_ I said shyly _"I do two, sounds good"_ Dallas agreed as he wrote down the name. I flipped to the next page picking another name first and middle like I did before _"how these three sound Emma Grace, Addison Hope and Amanda Joy?"_ I questioned Dallas he wrote down the names.

"_How about you choose some now?"_ I wondered handing Dallas the book as he handed me the pen and paper _"Briana Ray, Zoe Serenity, Serena Brooke and Shayna Lynn?"_ Dallas asked pausing in between each name making sure that I agreed with the names which I did so I wrote them down.

After I wrote down those names we tossed a few others back and forth but none of which we liked so we lefted it alone only having the eight names. Only we couldn't choose which one so we decided on leaving it until the day I go into labour.

Author`s note –

Again guys this was a filter so it`s short please go to my page and vote on the pole that I have voting on the names.


	12. Chapter 12

Holding on to something

Pilot- after catching Eli making out with some random stoned girl Clare had chosen to end things having had enough of his messing around and getting high ,Clare then finds her prince charming in none other than her new found friend Mike Dallas but not only is Mike her new beau but he`s also her baby daddy.

Chapter Twelve "In a room"

Clare`s point of view;

"_I really think Bianca ,your mom and Jenna should be in the room"_ Mike said as I stared at him from across the table .A week ago Mike had spoke to his parents who had told him that they wouldn't be here in time for when their granddaughter would be born which had made Mike madder then hell.

"_are you sure babe?"_ I questioned him .

Mike nodded _"they deserve to be there Clare ,both Jenna and your mom have had kids plus Bianca is our daughter`s god mom ,your mom and Jenna would be supportive so would Bianca they`d be helpful "_ Mike smiled at me _"they should be there"_.

"_so you ,me ,Bianca ,Jenna and your mom in the room?"_ Mike wondered making me nodded .

Chapter Twelve "In a room"

Author`s note – again this is a filter also I have made a poll of the names for you to choose from ,it`s on my page so please vote on it.


	13. Chapter 13

Holding on to something

Pilot- after catching Eli making out with some random stoned girl Clare had chosen to end things having had enough of his messing around and getting high ,Clare then finds her prince charming in none other than her new found friend Mike Dallas but not only is Mike her new beau but he`s also her baby daddy.

Chapter Thirteen "Holding onto something"

Clare`s point of view;

"_Why is it there`s always big line ups at these things?"_ Drew asked me, Mike, Jenna, Luke and Adam as we stood in line in the Degrassi cafeteria for registration for the new school year.

Mike didn`t answer he only placed his hand on my back to direct me before speaking _"I told you that I could sign you up, that you didn`t have to come"_ I rolled my eyes as Jenna who stood in front of me turned to me and gave me an amused look before grabbing my hand and giving it a light squeeze _"Mike I`m pregnant not disabled"_ I commented.

It was late august (the 28th to be exacted) school started in the next couple of days and I had yet to give birth which made Mike on edge .As I got up to give my name and money to registration me I felt a warm and wet feeling going down my legs before I felt a huge painful shot in my back, I reached for Jenna who moved beside me and looked at Mike _"this baby is coming and it`s coming now" _I said as the look of pain took over my face.

"_Shit"_ I heard Drew yell before running off screaming for while Jenna`s hand was replaced by Luke`s so Jenna could call Bianca as Adam called Owen and Mike called my mom, Drew came back with _"Clare are you alright?"_ I shaked my head no before he and Luke helped me to the nurse`s office with Jenna and Mike on our heels when they realized that I wouldn`t make it to the hospital in time.

As the paramedics arrived so did Bianca and my mom _"I called Jake and Glen they`re on their way as well as Jackson and little Mike"_ my mom said as she and Bianca rushed up to me _"I don`t think I can do this"_ I cried as Jenna, Bianca and my mom all held me and kissed my head before backing away.

"_You`re going to be fine baby, I know you can do this"_ Mike said as he grabbed my hand and my mom held the other _"alright Clare I`m Suzie and this is Mark, we`re here to help you alright?"_ the woman paramedic said and I nodded my head before she started to instruct me on what we were going to do.

"_Alright Clare when I tell you too, push okay?"_ she asked and I nodded once but quickly before they started instructing me to push.

"_One, two, three, push"_ Suzie told me and I did as I was told _"that`s it Clare, you`re doing great"_ I could feel the tears and sweat pouring down my face as I pushed.

After two more pushes mine and Mike`s little angel joined the world _"you did great baby"_ Mike whispered before he kissed my forehead _"you guys now have a little girl" _Mark smiled at us as Suzie cleaned our little girl off. Bianca smiled at us _"what`s her name?"_ she wondered, I looked at Mike as he looked at me and I smiled _"well we`re stuck in between Zoe Serenity and Amanda Joy oh and Olivia Faith, but looking at her now I think we know"_ I said before telling them.

Dallas`s point of view;

I smiled as I looked down at mine and Clare`s daughter who was sleeping in my arms before smiling even wider at that thought of her being mine and Clare`s. I looked at Clare silently asking her if it was alright to take her out to the guys since all of the girls had alright met our little girl, she nodded and I walked over to the door with Bianca beside me so she could open the door for me.

I walked out of the nurse`s office and notice that all the guys were here along with Adam`s parents and Becky, I smiled big and bright at all of them as they jumped up and came to gather around us _"everyone I would like for you to meet little Amanda Joy Dallas"_ I whispered.

"_Sister"_ I heard little Mike say softly being careful to not wake her up ,I smiled at him and bent down at his level so he could see her better _"yeah buddy ,this is your sister"_ he smiled big at me and her before placing his little hand on her check softly.

I looked at Owen ,Jake and Jackson once I was standing up again _"do you guys what to hold her ?"_ they all nodded Jackson held her first since he was used to holding little Mike he was able to do it first to show the others how to do it before it was Jake`s turn he quickly got a hold of it and he smiled down at her _"hey baby girl ,I`m your uncle Jake ,mommy`s brother"_ he whispered as Glen looked over his shoulder and smiled .

Last was Owen who was very hesitant of holding her _"what happens if I drop her?"_ he whispers and Luke places on his shoulder _"then we`ll catch her "_ he said jokingly making Owen roll his eyes and putting out his arms properly to hold her as Jake places her into his arms _"hey little girl ,I`m your uncle Owen otherwise known as your god dad who __**will**__ help your daddy and other uncles kick anybody`s butt if they hurt you in anyway"_ he said smiling brightly at her.

I stood beside Owen as he held her and spoke to her once he got done his speech she yawned and opened her eyes a little before smiling at Owen who smiled even bigger at her before placing her back in my arms.

Once she was back into my arms I made my way back into the office with everyone following me ,we stayed there for a few minutes talking before Clare needed rest and everyone lefted "I love you Mike Dallas" she whispered smiling softly at me ,I smiled back at her "I love you two Clare Edwards".

And it was true I did love her she was my everything along with little Mike and Amanda Joy they were the only things that I had to hold on too and they were my world .I wouldn`t dare chance it for anything either.

Chapter thirteen "holding onto something"

So that`s it guys thank you everyone for reviewing this and being "gently" with me, it means everything to me. I thought I`d let you guys know quickly that I`ll be posting what I`m calling bonus chapters the one will have links to what the house looks like and the other will be what I like to call the soundtrack songs that I listen to while I made this so yeah again thank you lovelies your support has been amazing.

Xoxo AlwaysBeingMe.


	14. Chapter 14

Holding on to something

Hey guys so I thought I`d make kind of like a soundtrack so here it is everyone.

Track one – I Ain't going down by Shania Twain

Track two – There goes my life by Kenny Chesney

Track three –Pour some sugar one me by Def Leppard

Track four – I got you by Leona Lewis

Track five- Drift away by Uncle Kracker

Track six- Bitch came back by theory of a Dead man

Track seven- Go Screw Yourself (GSY) by Avery

Track eight – My songs know what you did in the dark by Fall Out Boy

Track nine – One grain of sand by Ron Pope

Track ten- Mamma Mia –the glee cast version

Track eleven – Ain`t no mountain high enough by Marvin Gaye Ft Tammi Terrell

Track twelve- I don`t wanna miss a thing by Areosmith

Track thirteen- In my daughter`s eye`s by Martina McBride

Bonus tracks

Bury my heart by Michelle K

Cruise by Florida Georgia Line.


	15. Chapter 15

Holding on to something

Links for Holding on to something

Helen and Glens bedroom

.ca/imgres?um=1&sa=X&hl=en&biw=1024&bih=547&tbm=isch&tbnid=P3AEhpHIGO-z0M:&imgrefurl= /view/1942418&docid=mLb81kRhTuJv4M&imgurl= . /tumblr_lykxsfTmsv1qeh2xgo1_ &w=500&h=333&ei=LxyUUY7zMsWMygGC5IDYDA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=172&page=5&tbnh=142&tbnw=216&start=75&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:92,s:0,i:386&tx=61&ty=95

front of the house

.ca/imgres?start=135&um=1&sa=X&hl=en&biw=1024&bih=547&tbm=isch&tbnid=_Y-l49ZRWyXUGM:&imgrefurl= /image/498588/&docid=XGplx1pPqdLLMM&imgurl= . &w=500&h=334&ei=5xyUUdreM4iqyAG49oDYDQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=282&page=8&tbnh=143&tbnw=193&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:45,s:100,i:139&tx=123&ty=61

backyard

.ca/imgres?um=1&hl=en&biw=1024&bih=547&tbm=isch&tbnid=Tr1E7noZSnQ7PM:&imgrefurl= post/17235776644&docid=jdJJEicmGML6JM&imgurl= . /tumblr_lyy4iuQpJJ1r3vgtso1_ &w=500&h=333&ei=uR2UUdvxMoiLywGxk4GgDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=504&vpy=9&dur=563&hovh=183&hovw=275&tx=100&ty=109&page=5&tbnh=147&tbnw=216&start=76&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:85,s:0,i:338

Jakes bedroom

.ca/imgres?um=1&hl=en&biw=1024&bih=547&tbm=isch&tbnid=-A1T4-jsvej_6M:&imgrefurl= od/scrippshgtvsweepstakes/ss/Photo-Tour-Of-The-201 2-Hgtv-Dream-Home_ &docid=Xr7gl5QGW_9w0M&imgurl= d/contests/1/0/Q/5/-/-/01-DH2012-Guest-Bed-1_ &w=850&h=637&ei=UB6UUYKiL4O7ygH86oB4&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=157&page=2&tbnh=140&tbnw=175&start=15&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:15,s:0,i:202&tx=103&ty=91

kitchen

.ca/imgres?um=1&hl=en&biw=1024&bih=547&tbm=isch&tbnid=eChYqnHwg27THM:&imgrefurl= /blogsview/3094799/6-bedroom-dream-home-in-montana -dorada-mesa-az&docid=RI6Yn57u1MSXOM&imgurl= sample_shows/4455/6_bedroom_dream_home_in_montana_ dorada_mesa_ &w=720&h=480&ei=UB6UUYKiL4O7ygH86oB4&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=702&vpy=2&dur=188&hovh=183&hovw=275&tx=174&ty=85&page=2&tbnh=140&tbnw=195&start=15&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:33,s:0,i:261

Dallas and Clares bedroom –

.ca/imgres?um=1&hl=en&biw=1024&bih=547&tbm=isch&tbnid=RdJkOd9KfjeBlM:&imgrefurl= /homeowners/color/find-and-explore-colors/dream-ho me/&docid=OfPpsTnLKTTBvM&imgurl= /wcm/idc/groups/public/%2540swpublic/%2540sherwin- williams/% &w=738&h=410&ei=UB6UUYKiL4O7ygH86oB4&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=2&vpy=57&dur=625&hovh=167&hovw=301&tx=107&ty=120&page=4&tbnh=136&tbnw=272&start=53&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:58,s:0,i:336

Nursery –

.ca/imgres?start=165&um=1&hl=en&biw=1024&bih=547&tbm=isch&tbnid=eRhwVek9nxB-YM:&imgrefurl= /i-think-i-am-sold-on-grey-and-pink-for-a-little-g irls-nursery-now-i-just-need-the-baby-to-go-in-it- love-this-theme/&docid=5iYhxpdUXh4PqM&imgurl= show/206954545345998198_iNkIDkHS_ &w=400&h=207&ei=5R-UUdvuHOjCyAHWhoH4AQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=141&vpy=251&dur=4266&hovh=161&hovw=312&tx=201&ty=142&page=8&tbnh=122&tbnw=250&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:78,s:100,i:238

Little mikes bedroom-

Jakes bathroom –

.ca/imgres?sa=X&biw=1024&bih=547&tbm=isch&tbnid=vkACg8PEMU9PSM:&imgrefurl= dream-home/hgtv-dream-home-bathrooms/pictures/&doc id=vXJVjYHyS-oj5M&imgurl= HGTV/2010/11/18/01-DH2011_master-bathroom-tub-show er_s4x3_ &w=616&h=462&ei=hMKaUYDiF8ibyAGdr4HoDQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=188&page=1&tbnh=139&tbnw=191&start=0&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:0,i:168&tx=115&ty=63

Clare and Dallass bathroom –

.ca/imgres?sa=X&biw=1024&bih=547&tbm=isch&tbnid=RL0FWNxOVazJBM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=A83QKKHLzY2-oM&imgurl= . /_ &w=400&h=300&ei=hMKaUYDiF8ibyAGdr4HoDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=540&vpy=218&dur=2844&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=206&ty=173&page=1&tbnh=144&tbnw=220&start=0&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:13,s:0,i:186

Glen and Helens bathroom –

.ca/imgres?sa=X&biw=1024&bih=547&tbm=isch&tbnid=JkVg8J3eEr3I1M:&imgrefurl= dream-home/hgtv-dream-home-2013-master-suite-bathr oom-pictures/pictures/&docid=OnTxaosY8BuxHM&imgurl= HGTV/2012/11/02/DH2013_Master-Suite-Bathroom-01-Wi de-Hero-EPP1020_s4x3_ &w=616&h=462&ei=hMKaUYDiF8ibyAGdr4HoDQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=140&page=2&tbnh=148&tbnw=220&start=15&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:15,s:0,i:192&tx=100&ty=111

Glen and Helens closet –

.ca/imgres?biw=1024&bih=547&tbm=isch&tbnid=Sjand1c8tscNuM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=B9q8Py5NJN6wdM&imgurl= . /_gXK-c-CtUuk/S9BghMTKxDI/AAAAAAAADvI/mG89uEHz-Us/ s400/house-%252Bcloset%252B5&w=400&h=309&ei=NMOaUYHTBaOVyAGrxoGYCw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=172&page=1&tbnh=138&tbnw=189&start=0&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:81&tx=135&ty=65

Jakes closet –

/walkin-closet-design-ideas/dream-house-masquerade /

Dallas and Clares closet –

.ca/imgres?biw=1024&bih=547&tbm=isch&tbnid=U_z_OsMWz8yhHM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=AQO2ou2KtmvtQM&imgurl= . &w=800&h=482&ei=NMOaUYHTBaOVyAGrxoGYCw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=125&page=1&tbnh=134&tbnw=229&start=0&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:13,s:0,i:117&tx=112&ty=87

Living room –

.ca/imgres?sa=X&biw=1024&bih=547&tbm=isch&tbnid=xVxKvSBpFiO4qM:&imgrefurl= /2012/02/06/dream-home/&docid=hqR8xaLKkT_IlM&imgurl= &w=500&h=334&ei=KMSaUYDeM6fBygGnxIHADA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=379&vpy=207&dur=953&hovh=183&hovw=275&tx=203&ty=88&page=2&tbnh=141&tbnw=196&start=15&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:31,s:0,i:229


End file.
